No more
by JamaltheKing121
Summary: What if there was no more love between us?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N:I do not own Kingdom Hearts

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Island, there was a cool breeze in the air and there were three people enjoying themselves.

A boy with sliver hair and aqua eyes. His name is Riku Armstrong. The other person was a girl with auburn hair with violent eyes. Her name was Kairi Leonheart. The last one has brown and spikey hair with ocean blue eyes. His name is Sora Strife. All three of them were laying down on the beach.

"Hey Sora, want to have a match?" Riku asked.

"Sure, why not." Sora and Riku stood up and got in position to fight. While Kairi was getting up, she stepped on a piece of glass.

"Ouch!" Kairi yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked when he summoned his keyblade, Oblivion.

"It's nothing just stepped on a piece of glass."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked worried.

"Yeah, I think I can still walk." Kairi took a step forward and the glass went deeper.

"Ah!" Kairi screamed.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled while running to her. Riku looked over to where the sun was at. It was now dark.

"Um, Sora, we have to go back to the main island." Riku announced.

"What, how are we going to get back?" Sora questioned.

"Better think of something, Sora." Riku said while walking to his boat.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Are you serious Riku, your just going to leave me and Kairi out here?"

"Yup, see ya." Riku said while getting in his boat and rowing away.

Sora sighed and looked a Kairi's foot. The glass was really big and bleeding a lot. "What am I going to do?" Sora thought to himself for a while. Then he had an idea. Sora took out the glass in her foot and healed it. "Kairi, can you hear me?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Kairi said. Her breathing was very shallow. "Awesome, okay I'm gonna pick you up and bring you to the main island."

"How are you going do that, the boat can only fit one person." Kairi asked. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." "Okay." She replied.

Sora backed up a little and said "Light." Sora shined for a bit then he was wearing all silver and was off the ground. "Ready?" "Yeah." Sora picked up Kairi bridal style and flew into the sky. Sora left the boats at the play island. He flew all the way to the main island. Sora actually liked going into final form and the wind in his face. Sora saw the island and landed carefully on the ground and reverted. He carried Kairi to her house. While Sora was carrying Kairi, she fell asleep. He really didn't mind her sleep on him. He always have loved her since she came to Destiny Island. Sora eyes grew when heard what Kairi just said in her sleep. "I love you, Sora." Of course, Sora knew she was still sleeping. After she said that , she started to kiss his neck. Sora was shock and happy at the same time. So all Sora did was smile and continued to walk. When he got there all the lights were off. Sora carefully closed the door as quietly as he could then went straight to Kairi's room. He opened the door then set Kairi onto her bed. When Sora was about to leave, Kairi grabbed his arm and asked him to stay.

"Sure Kairi, I love too." Sora replied with a big grin on his face. Sora knew now that she liked him. Sora got sheets from her closet and set them on the floor.

"Goodnight, Kairi." Sora said.

"Goodnight , Sora" Kairi replied. And after that they went to sleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

When Sora woke up, he saw Kairi on top of him. 'She must of fallen off the bed.' Sora chuckled to himself. He stopped when he saw Kairi stir. So Sora lied back down pretending to be sleep. Kairi woke up and noticed she was on top of Sora. She blushed to herself. She leaned up to Sora to where she could fell his breath. Soar felt her breath too but wanted to act like he was still sleep. Kairi was an inch away from kissing Sora. Sora couldn't hold it in anymore so he closed the gap between them. Kairi was surprised by this. She didn't think Sora was awake. The kiss was so passionate that you could see sparks in the air. Sora let go first.

"That was amazing." Kairi said.

"Kairi, I love you ever since you came to island. I was to afraid to tell you." Sora confessed. Sora turned away from Kairi. "Sora, I fell the same way with you." Sora quickly turned to see Kairi. "Really?" Sora asked. "Yeah." They both smiled at each other then went in for another kiss. It was the same as the first one.

At school

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were walking in the hallway going to first period.

Sora schedule: period 1:english,peroid 2:science

period 3:math,peroid 4:p.e

Riku schedule: period 1:english,peroid 2:math,period 3:science,peroid 4:p.e

Kairi schedule: period 1:p.e,peroid 2:science,peroid 3:math,peroid:English

The school bell rang telling them to go to first period.

"See ya in science Sora." Kairi yelled while heading for her class.

"See ya." Sora yelled.

"It's about time you hit it off." Riku said while walking to english. Sora was shocked by this.

"Y-You knew?" Sora asked. "Yeah." Sora was blushing madly.

Sora and Riku made it to english class when the bell rang. "Okay class today we will learn about…." The intercom came on and the principal announced " We will have a football game tonight hope you all enjoy the game. That is all." Then the intercom went off. Once the principal said that the room was filled with chats like "Are you going to the game?" The teacher yelled "Quiet!" The room fell silent. "Now back to the lesson." Sora and Riku were passing notes to each other.

Sora: I'm going to the game, you?"

Riku: Yeah, you taking Kairi?"

Sora: Duh, she's my girlfriend and you're my best friend in the world. Nothing is going to tear us apart.

Riku: Okay, see you at the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were enjoying the football game in the bleachers close to the football field. It was Destiny High East versus Destiny High West. Destiny High East was winning. It was 15 to 4.

'Man I'm hungry.' Riku thought.

"Hey Sora, can you go buy me a hot dog? Riku asked.

"But you just had one."

"So?"

"Fine. Give me your money."

"Sorry, I left my wallet at home."

" Fine. But you owe me."

"Kairi, do you want something?" Sora asked.

"No I'm good."

"Alright be back in a sec."

Sora ran off to the concession stand leaving his girlfriend and best friend together.

"What do you see in Sora, Kairi? He's so clumsy at times."

"That's why I like him. He makes me laugh when I feel down."

"Okay everybody get ready for the 'Kiss Show'." The announcer said.

"What is that?" Riku and Kairi said in unison.

"If the spotlight hits you and the person you are sitting next to, you will have to kiss."

'Aw crap' Riku said in his head.

'Why do I have this feeling that we are gonna get pick.'

Sora just got finish paying for Riku's food and thanking the clerk. When Sora was heading back to his seat, he heard the announcer say "That's a long kiss."

Sora looked on the big screen to see his best friend kissing his girlfriend. As if time stopped, Sora couldn't stop staring. Sora didn't know how he felt.

Sad.

Heartbroken.

But most of all betrayed.

Sora dropped his food and ran home not looking back. When Sora got home, he went straight to bed crying himself to sleep. Sora was having nightmare's about Riku and Kairi. 'What if they were weren't playing around.' 'What if they start going out and forget about me.' Sora kept pondering his brain about Riku and Kairi.

"I finally know what I'm going to do to Riku." Sora said with a dark laugh.

"I'm going beat Riku's ass up then finish him….for good."

Riku and Kairi were at school hanging by a tree waiting for Sora.

"Where's Sora, he shouldn't be this late." Kairi asked Riku.

Riku shrugged his shoulders and looked to his left. He saw Sora running to him with great speed.

Sora was going so fast, Riku barely had time to react. They bumped into each other and fell flat onto the ground.

"Sorry Riku, I couldn't slow down." Sora said with no emotion.

"Its alright." Riku said while rubbing his head.

Kairi ran over to where Sora and Riku were with her hands on her hips.

"Get your asses up, its almost time for third period." Kairi nagged.

"You're the one to talk." Sora mumbled. Sora and Riku both getting up.

"Hey Riku, can you meet me in the field for recess?"

"Sure but why?" Asked Riku.

"You'll see." Sora said while walking away with a smirk on his face.

That's all everybody. Next chapter will have fighting, blood, and mild language.


End file.
